Professor Frink
Professor John Nerdelbaum Frink, Jr., better known as Professor Frink, is a non-playable character in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the town scientist and due to his immense knowledge is frequently involved in the plot of the game. Roles & Appearances Professor Frink attracts the protagonists with his knowledge in several levels, especially when the plot begins to unfold. The following list contains all of Frink's appearances in missions, whether essential to the plot or not. Level 2 * Bart 'n' Frink (Boss) - After learning that Frink bought up all remaining copies of Bornstorm II, Bart demands a copy from Frink. Frink explains that he needs them for Truckasaurus, a dinosaur robot truck hybrid that requires violent video games to operate. Interested, Bart decides to help Frink and retrieve a WWII radio for Truckasaurus. * Monkey See Monkey D'oh - Bart returns with a satellite dish he earned from helping Cletus in the fifth mission, only for Frink to insult him for forgetting the last piece Truckasaurus needs: a blender. Bart remembers that Dr. Nick has a blender, which initiates the sixth mission. * Cell-Outs (Boss) - After retrieving the blender, Frink's last objective is to get rid of cell phone interference to make sure Truckasaurus doesn't go berserk. He sends Bart off to destroy four cellphone user cars before he lets Bart see his invention. Unfortunately, Bart mysteriously disappears in a bright light shortly afterwards. Level 3 * Bonfire of the Manatees - Lisa realizes that after helping Comic Book Guy, getting annoyed by Milhouse and ruining Cletus's roadkill empire she still isn't any closer to finding Bart. Apu recommends consulting Frink, where she discovered what happened to Bart. Agreeably shocked, she turns to the elderly for help. Level 4 * Checkpoint Race - Because Apu is constantly running the Kwik-E-Mart, he does not drive the Longhorn when summoned in any level except for Level 7. However, he does appear during the circuit race, but as a one time thing. For Level 4's checkpoint race, Frink takes over for Apu for some reason, and even stranger, only Frink and Marge race, straying away from using two road vehicles as other opponents. Level 5 * Kinky Frinky (Boss) - Frink's Hover Car has seemingly turned on him just a day after racing Marge, and Apu has to destroy it before the cops find Frink and arrest him. After Apu destroys the runaway car, Frink offers his help to Apu whenever he needs it, despite having destroyed his car mere minutes before. Level 6 * Lab Coat Caper - Bart gets shutdown after trying to explain to Krusty the aliens' plan to destroy Springfield. He ponders who he can go to for help, and turns to Frink. As soon as he realizes this, Frink zooms out of the Squidport, and Bart has to chase him down. * Duff for Me, Duff for You - Bart tells Frink about the alien plot, and finally finds someone that believes him. Frink explains that he intercepted an alien message and discovered that the aliens are hiding laser guns in the Duff trucks. Bart then heads down to the Duff brewery to destroy them. Level 7 * Pocket Protector (Boss) - Homer chases down the alien probe to the power plant and is confronted by Frink. He explains that he has discovered the aliens' weakness: nuclear waste. Homer rides with Frink to deliver the toxic waste to the alien ship at the playground, where they sacrifice the car and deliver the nuclear waste. Trivia * Despite the plot of Level 7 being obvious, it is unclear whether Frink, along with Snake, survive Level 7. In Pocket Protector, Frink talks of sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the cutscene at the end of Level 7 shows Grampa entering the spaceship before it is blown up. However, when Homer sacrifices his own car, he makes it out unscathed. This doubt is strengthened with the fact that the characters don't disappear after being sacrificed, even though their car does in the process. Gallery Vehicles Hover Car.png|The Hover Car, Frink's vehicle of choice Hover Bike.png|The Hover Bike, a bike invented by Frink Category:Characters Category:Bonus Mission Givers Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7